Really Death?
by Nighie
Summary: "You've been in the dark for too long," whispered the moon on a cold winter's night. "I wonder whose fault that is, "a sarcastic female voice spited back. The guardians awaited MiM's request. "I need you, to bring the light back, into someone's life," the Man in the Moon stated. "Vhose?" "Death's."
1. MiM's Request

Okay, this is my first story ever on this site. I hope you enjoy reading it. Constructive criticism is welcome and reviews in general, are appreciated. I take no copyright for the cover of this story or anything from the film. Thank you for your time.

_**Really Death?**_

_"You've been in the dark for too long," _whispered the moon on a cold winter's night_._ Owls hooting and wolves howling were prominent and adorned with the smell of wet wood, made this night. Not the cool air that sends a chill down your spine, or the thick snow decorating the grass, or even the two sprits talking.

_"_I wonder whose fault that is," a sarcastic female voice spit back. Fierce, crystal blue, eyes staring at the moonlight, wavy silver hair dancing in the ghostly wind. Soft facial features that don't suit the mood behind their eyes embellish her oval face. Soft, small, sickly pale hands curled in fists, rested beside curvy hips, the sharp black nails cutting her skin, causing the snow beneath to become crimson.

**North's Workshop**

Flying helicopters and gadgets of all kinds flew through the space above the industrial yetis. Russian artworks adorn the redwood walls. Columns of ebony were everywhere in an attempt to hold up the large dome roof. Little elves were playing with Christmas lights, pranking some unfortunate yetis, drinking eggnog and munching on cookies, much to the annoyance of all the hairy yetis. North was very tempted to just sit back and join in the munching of cookies as well as the drinking of some delicious eggnog, which was smooth like chocolate on the mouth.

However Manny was here. North looked upon the moonlight shining through a window in front of a massive world globe, glistening with tiny lights, his baby blue eyes full of wonder. '"Vait a bit Manny, I have to get the others," he pronounced with a thick Russian accent whilst pushing down a switch the size of his massive, rough hands. This switch produced beautiful lights in the sky, similar to rainbows; these lights are what the world calls the Northern Lights. "There now, the other's vill come. Sorry for the vait Manny."

"_It's okay, I was expecting to wait anyway," _the moonlight whispered in response. With that, North's thick black eyebrows shot up in surprise, his hands fiddling with his long white beard in thoughtfulness.

"Vat iz it you vant to talk to uz about anyway?"

"_You'll see."_

"What is it mate'? Why'd ya call us all here, aye?" spoke a 6ft tall white and grey rabbit with an Australian accent. Emerald eyes showed confusion, whiskers twitching in anticipation. Black tribal markings adorned his forehead and arms, as well as his legs. A thick leather rope carried a range of weapons on his back, including a boomerang. He also wore leather bindings on his legs and arms for decorative purposes.

"Vah, Bunny!" exclaimed North, as he lifted his arms in the air, ready to greet his fellow guardian, with an attempt at a hug, much to the dismay of Bunnymund. "Man in Moon," North answered after his greeting.

"Oh." Bunny noticed the moonlight shining in at that moment and feeling stupid, he decided he would be quiet until the others arrived. However, he couldn't help but gaze at the moon and wonder why would the man in the moon is making himself wait?

"What is it? Is everything alright?" spoke a colourful being, with a human body covered in feathers of blue yellow and green. Instead of human hair, she had an array of feathers, creating a crown effect, with the colours of yellow, blue and green made her hair. The bridge of her nose was covered with tiny pink feathers. Her violet eyes panicking, causing her unique eyelashes to flutter, along with her slightly pink, translucent, insect wings. A few miniature, deeper aqua hummingbirds, fluttering around her and heeding her every order. "First premolar, Japan, Tokyo, Doma Shin-Nakano, Floor 5, Room 102."

"Everything iz okay Tooth. Man in Moon vould just like to speak to uz. I don't know vhat about though," North replied, already guessing her next question. A strong gust of wind swept a shower of golden sand in through the window, bringing along a short, chubby man, with a golden spiky bedhead and kind facial features. It also brought a man with windswept white hair, ice-blue eyes and broad features. The chubby man also known as Sandy, conjured up a golden sand image of the moon above his head as well as a question mark beside it. The platinum Blondie is known by the name of Jack Frost. Jack is quite a lanky boy, with skinny legs and broad shoulders; however, he's about two thirds the height of the huge North. Roughly making him the third tallest of the five Guardians.

"Is Pitch back again?" asked Jack, joining the others in their confusion.

"I von't know," answered North, awaiting Manny's request.

"I _need you to bring the light back into someone's life._"

"Vhose?"

"_Death's."_


	2. Who's Death?

School holidays is ending soon, thus making it a bad time for me to start this. Therefore, with two chapters being put in today, is a bit of a one-off occasion, hopefully I'll be able to put one in tomorrow and the day after, but no promises as they seem to be getting longer. Once again, I take no copy right for the picture or anything that comes from the books, or the movie. Constructive criticism and reviews are adored.

_**Who's Death?**_

The meadow was peaceful, birds happily chirped their song, daises happily covered the scent of a decomposing body, and animals played in the sunlight, unaware of the child laying in the meadow. Unaware of the cruelty that just happened. Blue dust swirled up from Deaths fingertips, shaping into an oval, forming a portal. She had already harvested the child's soul from her physical body, using her scythe of which she also made out of her soul dust. At least that's she calls the blue mist.

"Who are you!?" The child screamed in terror, emerald eyes full of disgust, red hair flinging around as she moved.

"Hello, I'm Grimm, I'm your guide today, well….sort of," uncertainty filling Grimm's eyes, she could tell this child would be difficult.

"What do you mean guide!? I'm not going anywhere! I need to tell the police what just happened!" A scowl becoming the most prominent feature on her face, her lace black slippers walking away from Grimm…..walking towards something she shouldn't really see. It was bad choice to play in a meadow alone, especially far away from home.

"Ummm….You don't want to go that way." Grimm spoke, walking towards her.

"Why not!? AAAHHH!"

"I told you, you didn't." Sympathy hidden beneath her eyes, after all, one's own dead body, isn't exactly fun to look at. Ripped hair covered the ground beneath the body. Cuts and bruises covered the once glowing white skin. It was clear from the gashes a knife had been used, what killed the girl was one specific wound, the one piercing through her heart.

"So…they did. Or is this some sick joke!" Tiny hands curled into fists, rage filled her soul.

"I'm afraid they did my dear." Grimm, offered her a hand, a soft tear caressing down her cheek.

"Why are you crying! I'm the one that should be crying!" Tears started falling down the child's face like a waterfall into a lake. "Wait a second…How are you my guide?...I thought Angels would be my guide?"

"Ummm…I'm Grimm Reaper…the uh…..spirit of death." Delicate fingers twirling around Grimm locks out of nervousness, she knew what would happen next, it always happens.

"You! You! You killed me! You decided I'd die now!" Rage filling the child to the bream, an accusing finger pointed at Grimm.

"I, I don't pick when people die though, Mother Nature does that. I just follow what the hourglasses tell me." Trying to explain that to a 10 year old isn't easy, but at least she wasn't lying.

"No! You're Lying! And isn't death supposed to be a male skeleton!?" Well, that was expected.

"Well, the one before me was…"

"What!?"

"It's hard to explain.…..and time's running out."

"What do you mean time's running out?" Okay good, at least she isn't playing accusation anymore and Grimm can do her job.

"Well, different souls can only spend a certain amount of time in the living realm, humans can only last an hour and a half. Meaning you only have 15 minutes left or your existence will perish, thus, no heaven for you." Which also means the time you could've spent saying good-bye to your family, you spent arguing with me, Grimm thought.

"Umm…okay….uh…..How do I get to heaven?" Guilt evident in the girl's eyes, miserable small steps to Grimm were the only other movement the child was making, expect the water, leaking from her eyes.

"That's where I come in. You see the blue mist, over there?" The child nodded, too depressed to do anything else. "That's the portal to heaven." With that the child walked over to it, gazing at the oval as big as her. "Look, think of death as eternal slumber and heaven as all of your dreams. Nightmares, only exist in hell. Here take my hand." Soft hands grasped Grimm's, as they walked into the portal, however, Grimm didn't go through the portal, she couldn't. Death doesn't exist in heaven.

_**Pitch's Lair underneath Venice **_

"So, Grimmy, how many people did you scare today?" Pitch mocked Grimm, his golden eyes gleaming with pleasure, fear, how he adores it. Grey bony fingers clasped together like a mad scientist awaiting the result to his new experiment. Pitch was the lankiest out of all the spirits. After all, he is the one whom gives people nightmares and is the ruler of the darkness.

"Two thousand and seventy seven, the minions took over the rest." Grimm replied, by minions she means the selected people from hell, whom can pay of their debt, by working for Grimm, something the man in moon organises. These are the ones, whom almost went to heaven. Her workers take on the form of a demon once chosen; otherwise, you wouldn't be able to tell. Unlike Tooth, Grimm doesn't have to say her orders out loud, only telepathically.

Grimm walked past her old friend, and went to the centre of his lair, were black cages adorned the ceilings from five hundred years ago, when he tried to kill all of the guardians. Even though according to the rules of death, made by the man in moon, spirits can only die temporarily, expect for the ones he decides aren't doing their job well, like the spirit of death before Grimm. The skeletal one everyone still believes in.

If children stepped into Pitch's lair, they'd probably fall of, it's built at an angle with only darkness below it. The smell of rotting corpses fills this place, but that's only to scare people away. To the side a grey and black world glob rests, only a few hundred lights alit. "Remember though Pitch, no matter how many people are scared of me, they won't contribute, to your belief, only the people whom believe in the bogeyman count. Fear, doesn't contribute to how many people believe in you, no matter how much it's associated with you."

"I know." He replied, smirking. "One day I'll bring back the dark ages, and get my revenge."

"As you've told me, since I meet you, even though they can't permanently die."

"I know as you've told me." Don't you love it when friends bicker between each other?

_**North's Workshop**_

The moon is long since gone, and the guardians are still all together. Elves serving them hot chocolate, those whom want it. They were in a different room now, one that smelt of burnt wood and hot chocolate. Red velvet lounges, decorated by gold linings, resting upon a crimson carpet, are in the middle of the room, opposite a black stone fireplace. Bookcases filled with all kinds of books adjourned three of the walls, the fireplace and door taking up the other one. "Canine, America, New York, 94 West 9th Street, Room 101," Tooth chirped orders to her fairies, as she liked to call the miniature hummingbirds.

"Ho, How can we bright the light back into Death's life?" Bunnymund spoke what they all were thinking, stuttering in confusion.

"I von't know," answered North, confusion evident throughout all of his body movement, his thick brows furrowed in concentration. All of them suddenly dropped in posture again.

Sandy lit up, up, excitement caressing his features. He run to North's red velvet lounge and tapped on North's broad shoulder, which is covered by a long sleeved, red shirt. "Vat iz it old friend, you have an idea?" Sandy gleamed as well as nodded, like a small child that had just been told they could help themselves to candy. With all of the guardians staring at him, he conjured a picture of all five of them, an arrow, followed by a skeleton, then a question mark and finally a light bulb, above his head.

"Sooo, you want us to visit death and then you think we'll find out….how to light up his world," answered Jack Frost uncertainly. Sandy nodded, giving him the thumbs up as well as a smile. "What does Death look like? How do we know where he is?"

"Death's a skeleton, Jack, with a cloak and scythe, last time we heard. As for how to find him, we can't use Sandy's dream dust, because he doesn't sleep." Tooth replied.

North suddenly stood up, "Vhy don't ve check his house using ze snow glob?"


	3. Vhat?

My longest chapter yet, huzzah! I apologise for the lack of Pitch in the recent chapters, but don't worry, the closer I get to the climax, the more he pops up. For those whom don't know, I won't be able to write much tomorrow as I have rehearsal from 9am to 5pm, but I'll try and squeeze a chapter out. I'm sorry if the accents are hard to understand. The ł is an accented polish I not a t or an i. Once again, I take no copy right for the picture or anything that comes from the books, or the movie. Constructive criticism and reviews are adored. Thank you for your time, enjoy.

_**Vhat?**_

Screams and desperate cries echoed throughout the halls, the smell of burning flesh plagued the guardian's noses. Darkness was everywhere; even the flames didn't light the area. A black and white world glob stood in the middle of wherever the guardians are standing. Only a few hundred fires seemed to be alit around the globe. " Hęłłó, mąy I hęłp yóu? Yóu dóń't łóók łikę yóu bęłóńg hęrę?" The darkness whispered, with an extremely thick polish accent, mischievousness covering the innocence it could have carried with its high pitch.

"Ve don't, ve're looking for Death. Iz he here?" Answered North as he sweated like he'd just been exercising in a desert. His Shashkas clasped tightly in his hands, ready to possibly attack. The guardians all standing in a circle facing the darkness, all holding what they had as weapons. Only North seemed well enough to actually manage a word or image in Sandy's case. Unbeknownst to them, all of them felt different temperatures, the temperatures they hated the most.

"Iź hę hęrę? Whąt dó yóu męan, iź hę hęrę?" The darkness mocked as he chuckled in delight. "Hę, dón't ęxist ąńymórę. Miśtręśś dóęś, I'vę bęęn sęrving hęr sinćę. Ąńd shę ąń't hęrę. Śó bę góńę, yóu'rę wręćking the fłów." He spat out, his annoyance at their presence growing.

"Look mate, we just want to speak to death, so stop being a bloody show pony and show yourself," Bunny orders out of desperation, finally finding the strength to speak.

"Ńó. I dóń't fęęł łikę it."

"Well, can you please call her then?" asked Tooth as kindly as she could, trying to hide her annoyance.

"Ćąń yóu płęąsę ćąłł hęr? Płęąsę? Pfft. I ąlręądy hąvę. I'm fórćęd tó," scoffing in reply. A bright light pierced through the room, revealing the speaker to be a beast, with fur covered legs and hoofs. He sported a goatee and ruffled black hair; his ears were pointed, much like his curved horns. His bare human chest, covered in hair, he was like some half human, half goat monster.

"I apologise for the Satyr, he isn't used to innocent people, especially since he isn't one himself, but, he was so close to being one. Well actually, he was one of the farther away ones, which Manny turned into one of my minions." Spoke the blue mist as it slowed down and stopped in the middle room. Unleashing the sight of a woman on top of a horse made of the blue mist she appeared as. The woman adorned a baby blue, glittery long sleaved dress, with a thigh split and a V-neckline, similar to what someone would picture Marilyn Monroe wearing. She had small feet, that had sparkly, baby blue, knee high, boots covering them. Her wild hair reached her waist. She petted the horse as she got off, "how many years of service have you to go Najstarsze?"

"Óńę thóusąńd miśtręśś."

"Not long to go now then, is it?"

"It'ś roughły dóubłe thę timę yóu'vę bęęń in sęrvićę, mądam."

"I know, it goes too fast." She turned away from the horse, the guardians watching it dissolve like it was never there. "Guardians, you wished to speak with me?" They pulled their attention away from the mysterious horse and onto the woman's oval face.

"Yes," Jack spoke for the first time since they got here.

"Follow me then, keep close, otherwise you won't be able to see. We shall talk in my office." All five of them followed closely behind the strange, glowing, woman through a range of different hallways, the structure being like a maze. You could easily get lost.

"I thought you said that Death was a male skeleton, not a curvy woman." Jack whispered to the tooth fairy.

"Didn't you hear the Satyr Jack? He doesn't exist anymore." Tooth answered.

"Yeah, but how can death die?"

"It can't mate. But the spirit himself was somehow replaced with this lady." Bunny cut in.

"Ve'll azk her vhen ve get to her office." North told them. Thinking a long talk with this new Death was due.

"Sorry for the long walk everyone, but alas, we're here now," Death opened a black wooden door and entered a grey stone room, with ongoing shelves full of hourglasses. In the middle there was a desk made of the same material as the door. Screams were the loudest in this room, the room itself however smelt of roses. The only chair in the room was behind the desk. "I lead you here, because this is the only place where the minions can't go and we can speak in private, due to the lack of seats however we can either stand, or sit on the floor, your choice."

"I think all of us could use a rest mate. How long have we been walking for?" Bunny asked as he and the others took a seat on the itchy, stone floor.

"About three hours and alright," attempting to get herself comfortable on the floor with them. "What do you wish to speak to me about? The death of a loved one? How Manny makes us spirits? Hell?"

"What's your name?" asked Jack. Death's eye shot back in surprise, she fiddled her hands together embarrassed.

"My name is uh, Grimm Reaper, same as the death before me. Sorry about that, I, I must have forgot." a blush rose to her cheeks, hair falling in front of her face.

"It's okay." Tooth replied, smiling at Grimm, whom decides, it's best to smile back. "You have great teeth," the colourful bird leapt out of her seat for a closer look, like a person who just found a million dollars.

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth." orders North sitting cross legged.

"Oops sorry, they're beautiful," she taps Grimm on the shoulder as she returns to her seat, happiness gleaming through her eyes, resting her face in hands, whilst laying on her stomach.

"Jeez it's just like when I came," Jack chipped in, lying on his side, staring at his hands.

"Uhh, thank you, um, Tooth, I try to look after my bones, as everyone should." Grimm stuttered, fiddling around with her hair, looking down at the floor.

"How long have you been in service mate?" Bunny asked resting his chin on one of his hands, sitting like a normal bunny would.

"Four hundred and ninety two years."

"Wait, you were elven, when I first became a guardian," Jack realised, his thick black brows furrowing in concentration.

"Yes. It didn't really affect me though." Grimm said lying through her teeth; it did affect her, just not the way the guardians would expect.

"But, you were a child."

"Your point?" Grimm raised one eyebrow in question; hoping with all her heart this wasn't going where she thinks it'll go.

"Didn't you believe in us?"

"No Jack, I was never told the story of any of you." She was right.

"Why not?"

"Jack, I don't wish to discuss that. Especially with strangers; I only discuss that with friends."

"What friends?"

"What's that supposed to mean? And old friends, that truly know me."

_**Pitch's Lair**_

"Pitch! Pppiiitttccchhh!" Grimm called out her voice echoing against the cliff Pitch's liar is built into. "Pitch! It was the guardians! They were the ones that were looking for me!"

"Why were they looking for you?" Pitch asked as he popped out of a shadow, causing Grimm to jump and him to smirk at the sight.

"They wanted to talk to me."

"About? By the way, you should be used to that now, considering how long you've known me," he replied a smug look on his face as he paced back and forth.

"It started it off as an introduction, and then Tooth decided that my teeth are pretty. The talk eventually went to five hundred years ago." Pitch's face shot up in alarm. "Also you always pop up in different places, plus you know it's the surprise element that makes me do that."

"Yes, I do," he chuckled. His face turned serious, "You didn't tell them anything….did you?"

"Of course not, I don't trust them and I barely know them. I only talk about that stuff with old friends, so you, basically."

"Good."

_**Bunny's Warren**_

Deep under Australia's outback, an oasis rests. Green grass, colourful rivers and all sorts of flowers bloomed here. Ancient stone eggs covered in moss roamed the area, searching for anything suspicious. The smiley face carving facing forward showing safety to everyone inside. Tiny eggs with feet, walking around into rivers, falling into vines, all in an effort to decorate themselves in time for Easter were everywhere. Chocolate and daises filled the air, creating a calming effect.

Bunnies as well as his fellow guardians were all sitting upon a eucalyptus log, watching the enchanted eggs walk around.

"So any ideas?" asked Tooth desperation hiding in her eyes.

"I think, five hundred years ago might have something to do with it," Jack replied with anger.

"It might, but she won't talk about it mate. We don't know her. I know what you're thinking though," Bunny added in, unsure of how to continue with this.

"Pitch," they all chimed in.

"How do ve befriend a teenager?" asked North, thinking back to their conversation with Death earlier that day.

"You befriended me didn't you?" Jack answered trying to lighten the gloomy mood. Sandy conjured up Grimm above his head and Jack crossed out. "So what if she's not me."

"Men, I think this needs a woman's touch, how about I invite her for tea? That way, I can find out her interests and hobbies." Tooth suggests imagining her and Grimm laughing amongst themselves.

"Letz zay hello to Pitch." North stats while the rest of the males nod along, Tooth's mouth a gape, not wanting to take drastic actions.


	4. Hello

Yahoo! I succeeded in posting one today! Warning, there is a large amount of fluff in this chapter, but it's important fluff, so look beneath the surface. School starts tomorrow, thus I'll have less time to write, however I'm going to try and post 3-4 chapters each week, from now on, depending on how busy I am. When assessments start, I'll probably lower it to 1-2 chapters a week, but that's about 7 weeks away. Romance is possible, however I haven't decided when to put it in or if I am, however there is a large chance I will. As usual, constructive criticism and reviews are loved. Thank you for your time, enjoy.

_**Hello**_

Seven purple, pink, gold and white pillars float amongst China's floating mountains, one for every continent. The smell of fluoride fills the air. Tooth's fairies chirping in excitement at their guest, others busy placing teeth in the box with the child's face on it, which is in Library of Memories of the correct pillar. Sitting on lavender velvet chairs near the edge of the Asian pillar, was Tooth and Grimm, gazing out into the sky. In-between them a golden wire tablet resting, on top of it a china tea set.

"Sorry about before," Tooth apologises guilt straining her voice.

"It's okay, it's not your fault, it was Jacks," Grimm replies her tone truly suiting her soft facial features, her long dark eyelashes glistening in the sunlight as she adjusted the skirt of her red gown.

"I guess. So…..what tea do you like and what's your opinion on soft drinks?"

"This green tea is good, as for soft drink, I haven't really had any before, so I can't say," taking a sip from her streaming teacup, resting her bare elbows on the table.

"I'm glad you like it," Tooth smiled. "No wonder your teeth are so good, you haven't had soft drinks before. I hate that sugary stuff, it wrecks your teeth."

"It sounds like it would."

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"Well, I normally don't have tea with people, but you seemed so nice and genuine in your letter, I couldn't help it. I had to come." Purposely leaving out she's never talked to a female as a friend before.

"I'm glad you did."

"Same. To be honest, I normally visit Pitch in his lair. I've known him for as long as I can remember. He's like a father to me." Tooth's eyes took on a look of surprised concern, looking toward Grimm whom was lost in her thoughts. "Other than that though, I love to sing, and since I've become who I am now, I've taken up sewing."

"Pitch? Pitch is like a father to you?"

"Well, he practically raised me," Tooth's concern continuing to grow.

"What about when you were a human?"

"I first met him when I was a human."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was only told the stories of him, and the skeletal death."

"You must be really close with Pitch."

"Definitely, I don't know if I'd turn out the way I have without him. He helped me out once."

"Really?" The curiosity was killing Tooth, why was Grimm speaking so softly, like a gentle lullaby to a tired kid?

"Yes, he helped get enough courage to do something that changed my life. I can never repay him for it." Guilt, that was all she was feeling, but maybe she could convince the other guardians not to attack Pitch.

"What did he give you the courage to do?" tears starting to well up in Tooth's eyes.

"Sorry Tooth, I still don't know you well enough for that," Grimm said replying to Tooth, suddenly starting to speak with a touch of remorse instead of her once blissful tone.

"I'm sorry, I uh, didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay, it's not your fault," taking one last sip of tea, Grimm started to stand. "I ought to be going now, thank you. This was nice."

"Thank you to you as well, come any time." Weakly smiling at each other, Grimm's soul dust spread out from her fingers, beginning to form a cheetah. "I didn't know you could form cheetahs with that dust. What is that dust by the way."

Slowly placing herself on the solidifying cheetah, "My soul dust, it can take the form of anything that has a soul, with the exception of my scythe. I can also use it to read souls, like how you have a crush on Jack."

Blood rising to Tooth's cheeks, "no, n, no I don't."

"Don't lie to the soul dust," a sly smile forming across Grimm's features.

"What's the soul dust made from?"

"Um, it's um, made from the souls, the uh, Death before me, couldn't, um, bother to harvest, or um, lead to their appropriate place. Manny solidified some random ones, right before they, um, ceased to exist and crushed them into dust. Thus it's quite literally soul dust. The people themselves however, they can't really feel a thing anyway, so in a way, they, um, still ceased to exist, like any other would, if the soul wasn't harvested, or lead to the appropriate place in time," Grimm stutters hiding her face in the cheetah neck, afraid of what Tooth might think.

_**Above Pitch's Lair (American Entrance)**_

In the middle of a forest, not far from Burgess, the guardians stand in a circle around a broken wooden bed. Birds sing their sweet melody, rustling the branches of the trees, as they flew around. Warm wind dancing in the clear sky, Mountain Laurel's overwhelming the guardians noises.

"I really don't think we should do this North, he had nothing to do with her living in the darkness," suggests Tooth, trying to reason with them.

"Nonsense Tooth, of course he does. Vhy, did she say anything today?" North insists, ignoring the desperation in her voice.

"She said, he was like a father to her."

"HAHAHAHA! Very funny Tooth," North laughs, jumping down the hole that leads to pitch's lair, the others following behind with a loathing expression on all of their faces.

"Couldn't you just wait and listen to me, before you rush into things. We're going to regret this," Tooth whispers to herself, exasperated as she regrettably follows behind.

_**In the centre of Pitch's Lair**_

"I visited Tooth today," Grimm tells Pitch as they sit together in one of the cages above the ceiling, smiling and enjoying the others company. They've been doing things like this, for a very long time, they always felt the happiest with each other, the most comfortable.

"How was it?" asks Pitch, concern filling him to the brim.

"Surprisingly good, I accidently let slip, how long I've known you for though and that you're my father figure, so your reputation is ruined."

"That's okay, even if Tooth told the others, they probably wouldn't believe her, especially Sandy," Pitch chuckles in amusement.

"I really think you and him should organize a treaty of some kind. Nightmares are important, no matter what they believe. Dreams are people's imagination, nightmares are the reality. Maybe just have children experience five minutes of nightmares every two days and the rest dreams, the organisation of it, might just give you both believers. The children will have roughly the right amount of reality and imagination too, so they'll be less likely to be depressed…at least I think they will." Grimm smiles and chuckling at Pitch's baffled expression. "You look hilarious when you do that."

"Well, excuse me little miss wisdom," he replies ruffling her hair. His face turning serious, "that's a brilliant idea, but I don't think Sandy would ever agree to that." Grimm's face fell, it's very rare for opposites to get along, like her and sex obsessed, Life.

"You don't know until you try," Grimm says, in an attempt to lighten the mood, a weak smile dampening her high cheekbones.

"I seriously doubt it, I've done too much. They think of me as a demon with needs, not a spirit filled with desire. To have a family, to be loved, to be believed in, like what I got with you. I may adore fear in people's hearts, I may sometimes be a lunatic, but I'm just like them."

"During that time, you wanted more, didn't you? You liked the feeling and you wanted more of it."

"After I was defeated, I realised all I'd given up, in order to get more. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay, we have each other again now."

"Yes, I suppose we do."

Grimm's eyes shot in alarm, "Pitch."

"Yes."

"The guardians are here," his face scrunching up in confused panic.

"What? So, that's the fear I'm feeling?"

"You're feeling Tooth's, the others don't seem to be afraid, only she does."

"How odd, can you tell why they're here? How far away are they?"

"About roughly three hours away, but they're not above, which I thought they were before, but this time, they're definitely in."

"They're walking where a river is, aren't they?"

"Yep."

"They want to kill me don't they?"

"It would seem so."

"Well, time to prepare for battle."

"Yep," both of them rose of from their seats, Grimm forming her scythe. Onyx, Pitch's favourite Fearling runs to get the others, black sand spreading into a cloud as he moved. Fearlings are the result of Pitch inserting fear into the dreamsand of Sandy, they work as his minions spreading nightmares throughout the world, and heading his every order.

_**In the centre of Pitch's Lair (Guardians POV)**_

"Anyone seen him?" asks Jack, looking around trying to catch the sight of Pitch.

"Not on your nelly," replies Bunny, searching for sounds of life, besides themselves.

"Jack, I can zee the globe," North answers suddenly stopping.

"I really think we should talk to him first," Tooth tries, Sandy giving her a strange look.

"He'll attack if we don't mate," Bunny insists, as he throws a boomerang out into the darkness, to check if anything is hiding. "Mate, did you see that?"

"See vhat Bunny?" North asks, his eyes scanning the room for anything suspicious.

"I think my boomerang just hit something," grabbing his boomerang from the air and inspecting it. "Look mate, nightmare sand," holding out the boomerang to the others. Suddenly a black flash blinded them, fearlings came from every angle.

"This should be fun," exclaims Jack, releasing ice from his staff hitting a few Fearlings in front of him. North using his shashka's to hit anything within reach. Sandy flying his dreamsand whips everywhere, successfully converting all the Fearlings he hits. Bunny was sending multiple boomerangs and egg bombs onto the Fearlings, causing them to dissolve. All, constantly repeating their actions, until…..


	5. My Light

My Math teacher gave me 2 hours of Math homework today and my Science teacher has given me a 40-page booklet as homework for the term yesterday. However, I have Cross Country this Friday, thus I may be able to stay home and write. I don't take credit for the picture or any characters beside Grimm, including their associated locations. Have fun, I'll update ASAP. Constructive criticism as well as reviews is encouraged.

_**My Light**_

All the guardians lay on the floor of Pitch's lair. Nightmare sand is covering all of the rock; the guardians were once fighting on. In the middle of it all, Grimm was kneeling beside her old friend, tears rapidly leaking from his eyes as the dreamsand continues to replace him. Her hands latching onto his shoulders pulling him closer to her, her head limp on his grey chest. "Please don't go…please…..you can't leave me again…I need you…..please," she whispers desperately, unable to do anything to stop the spreading.

"Relax, it's only temporary, remember?" he softly whispers back, using his last amount of energy to wipe her cheek. She clasps his hands, staring into his eyes until all that was left, was dreamsand.

The guardians started to stir, out of anger she pulls North up onto his feet using her soul dust to lift him and float upon, waking him up completely. "Thank you. Thank you for extinguishing my only light," her murderous eyes boring into North's frightened ones. "Thank you to you all," she gestures to all of them, as they slowly started standing up. She lets go of North and races to Tooth, grabbing her neck, forcing to her to look in her eyes, "especially thank you to you, for not warning me. " Tooth's guilty eyes following her every movement, as she conjures up a bat and flies away.

_**Sandy's Island**_

In the middle of an Ocean lays an island with long spiralling tendrils of land, made of dreamsand. The centre of this island, is covered with a number of steep dunes. This was a place where everyone only smells their favourite scent, a place where dreams are said to be invented. Mermaids play in the sea surrounding the island, sending cries of joy. In the middle of the steep dunes lays the guardians, craving sleep, but for once in their lives, not able to.

They were all resting on the dreamsand, with their heads drooping over, eyes bloodshot and experiencing weak movements.

"Second Molar, 49 Rue Pierre Charron, Room 121, Paris, France," Tooth sighs miserably, to her fairies.

"I can't do this mate, I can't afford to be depressed. Easter's next month, I gotta get the eggs ready," Bunny announces annoyed at himself. "I liked your suggestion Sandy, of your home possibly making us sleep, but it hasn't done anything and I have work to do." Bunny slowly stumbles up, tapping his foot on his ground, watching his tunnel network slowly opening up, lazily getting ready to jump in. Sandy limply moves his hand back and forth, as Bunny disappears from his sight.

"Her eyes…"

"I agree Tooth, they vere…..unlike anything I'd ever seen," North grimly whispered.

"Ready to kill…..yet so sad…..like she's lost everything….."

"Well, she is death and she did say thank you for extinguishing her only light," Jack weakly joked, attempting to lighten everyone up. Even happy go lucky Sandy with his never-ending desire to sleep wasn't optimistic and had no desire to sleep, despite the tiredness he felt. It's as if the whole world has turned upside down, suddenly, they're the bad guys.

_**Pitch's Lair**_

Sandy walks slowly to the centre of Pitch's Lair, following the high pitched cries he could hear echoing against the rock walls. The place of nightmares, seemed so much scarier now, he was alone, he was the bad guy and the grieving woman he came to talk to, was so close. He couldn't even notice the scent of rotting corpses anymore, all he smelt were the salty tears falling from her eyes, being one of the few comforts she has. What has she been doing all these days?

Pale, shapely legs lingering over the side of one of the many cliff like floors, black, lacy fabric laying still against them. A large chest raggedly rising and falling, broad shoulders slumped over in grief, a tightly bound waist shaking, the steel boned corset cutting into her wide hips, attacking her thick thighs. She sits her head in her hands, facing his globe, all of his lights gone. His lair and her memories is all she has left. Grimm sits there, not bothering to register the advancing Sandman, until he cautiously lowers a hand onto her shoulder, in an attempt of comfort.

"Go away. Unless you're here to get rid of me too, if that's the case, feel free." She spits turning her upper body to face the short man, her eyes taking an extreme torturous stance. Sandy looks to her, his face full of guilty grief, he shakes his head conjuring up an image of her beaming. "I don't think that's possible anymore. Also, don't pretend to be guilty, I've been here long enough to know that most opposites hate each other. I know you're one of them too; he did the same thing to you once. He was sorry; he was desperate. However, what's your excuse? I doubt you have a good one." Sandy shook his head, fabricating an image of a crossed out angel above his head. "So you admit, you don't have a good reason?" he nodded his head, slowly peering at her surprised face.

With new found confidence he continues to compose Grimm, a light bulb crossed out, the moon and Pitch. "So…you're saying the man in the moon associated me with darkness?" he swivels his hand left and right causing her face to ooze confusion. "So….Sort of?" nodding he forms Pitch, followed by a shrinking light bulb, the guardians and Easter eggs. "I'm guessing….you're saying…..you converting Pitch is making the light In my life go away? And you're saying I can start anew with you as well as the guardians," he gives her a thumbs up, his face showing pride at her understanding. "No offence, but, I don't want to start a new life without Pitch by my side. No one, I repeat, no one can replace him, especially not you," her anger swiftly coming back. "Don't even suggest that. Never ever say anything about that again."

"I don't think he meant replace, Grimm," says Tooth whilst clumsily flying towards them, he hurriedly nods in agreement.

"Then what does he mean?" she cries in exasperation.

"I think he means, you can hang with us, instead of crying alone, and we'll help you keep the hope, that he'll come back soon."

"Oh, sorry, um, I…uh… don't know what to say," Sandy's and Tooth's faces light up with hope. "Um, thank you, but, um, no thanks, I've…..survived without him before, I admit it was difficult. However, I'm sure I'll survive better this time. I just have to wait it out, sure, I'll cry a lot, but I'll get by and I'm just not used to being around multiple people at a time, even after all these years. It's different I guess, because they can't see me. I doubt Manny would be nice to me, and bring him back soon. In fact, I doubt Manny in general. I despise him."

"Wha, Well, um, you can visit us whenever you want, we're truly sorry," Sandy nodded in agreement, both him and Tooth pondering why she despised Manny, why she isn't used to people.

"I know, I can tell by the soul dust, I just couldn't bother checking before with Sandy, I wanted to continue ranting, but I knew I couldn't, it'd be unfair. When he admitted it, I gave up with pretending. I calmed down, and I tried to see, if I could understand him without the soul dust. Which as you know, turned out incorrect in the end…..sort of. Thank you for clearing that up."

"Uh, It's okay."

"Both of you seem flabbergasted."

"We, um, are," Grimm weakly smiles at them her head tilted to the side.

"Sorry for frightening you all."

"It's okay, we understand," the two guardians both smile back, hoping from the depths of their hearts, Manny will bring Pitch back soon. Even the Sandman, whose heart was all aflutter, unsure of what to feel, unsure of why he felt that, he hates Pitch, maybe he just doesn't like the being the bad guy.


	6. Why Manny?

Sorry for the abnormal rate of update, I admit, I wasn't exactly sure how to do this chapter. I hope it turned out well. Romance is creeping in, like Sandy. Thank you for being patient. I've just been wandering around the fan fiction for Rise of the Guardians and is it just me, or is there a lot more fan fictions involving a Spirit of Death, since this came out? As with the other chapters, I take no credit for the picture, or anything to do with the movies or books. Constructive criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated.

_**Why Manny?**_

"_Why hasn't he come back yet?" whispered the sweet voice of delicate twelve year old girl. "He said he'd be back soon. Why isn't he back? Pitch? Pitchy? Where are my nightmares? I miss them. I miss reality. Please tell me I'm imagining things and It hasn't been a year. I need you, I need your voice, I need your sickly sweet scent. Please. Please come back soon. You said you would. Please tell me you haven't died." Her body all curled up in a ball, short, bony legs attached to an unclean chest, covered by an oversized dirty dress, ribs exposed to the world. Much needed water lost from her eyes. Long nails cut into her sickly pale skin. Once pure white hair, now a brown, in this dark room, forbidden to the outside world is where she stays. Only at night she comes out, never experiencing the joys of sunlight. Cursed by the moon, cursed by the darkness, cursed by death, in a room underground with no lights, is where this child grew up._

"Hey mate, wake up," called a familiar voice. Her silent corpse stays lying still, tears offering her comfort, all was quiet in Pitch's liar, except the familiar voice. "Mate?" The familiar voice bent down beside the unconscious corpse, his breathing caressing her skin. "Aye, wake up, mate," he tugs her back and forth, his fluffy hands bringing warmth to the icy skin. "I'm gonna pick ya up mate. This isn't normal." His furry arms swim underneath her white dress, his hands latching on the side furthest away from him, bringing her to his chest, thumping his foot against the rock underneath him, he prepares her for a journey through his tunnels.

_**North's Workshop**_

"Vait a minute, I'll call the others Bunny." North exclaims, rushing to the switch, outshining the sky with his northern lights.

"Look mate, I don't know if we have time to wait. We don't even know what's happening with her. Just that she doesn't respond to anything and she keeps on crying," Bunny explains franticly searching Grimm's body for any unknown clues to what's happening.

"_Father, I want to leave the family business," a woman of extremely short stature spoke, barely reaching her father's shoulders. Pitch, after all this time. I've decided, to finally try. I don't know what will come of this, but I hope, with all of my memories of you, that this will turn out well._

Sandman flew into the workshop riding a manta ray made of dream sand, concern filling his face as he walks to the front of the globe, staring at the crying body.

"_I'll never fit in with this light everyone talks of. What is this thing called sunlight? What is the yellow glow that I see from the top of the stairs? Is that light? Why doesn't light exist during the day time?" thinks a little girl gazing at the yellow glow oozing through the latch on top of the staircase at the side of her room. _

A blush hides in Tooth's feathers whilst she holds Jack's hand, flying beside each other, talking and smiling the day away, not experiencing concern even a little bit, about why North called them to the pole. Both of them immersing themselves in the other's eyes, dreaming away, blissfully unaware of anything and everything else.

"Sandy, iz Grimm unconscious or iz Bunny overreacting?" asks North, looking over at the love birds. Bunny, stares at Sandy as he conjures up Grimm with her cheeks resting on her hands, her eyelashes playing on her cheeks, with a cross over the top, followed by a panic filled Bunny with a tick resting in front. Sandy looks over to Grimm, placing his hands on her neck, searching for a heartbeat. "Iz she breathing?" Sandy shakes his head, conjuring a hat from his head, bringing it to his chest, bowing his head in respect, a single tear falling from his eyes.

"Jack, mate, come here!" Bunny yells across the room, sweating as he walks to Jack. Escaping from his smitten ways, Jack slowly walks towards Bunny, uncertain as to what he wants. With Jack in range, Bunny latches his finger onto Jacks neck, using his other hand to hold him still.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Jacks yells, struggling to escape the fur balls grasp, his eyes lingering on Bunny's fierce emeralds.

"I'm trying to feel your pulse, now stay still!"

"Why!?"

"Because I want to know if it's normal for the spirits that died, before becoming what they are now, normally have a pulse!"

"Why?"

"Grimm doesn't have one and she isn't responding to anything!"

_The woman watches an upper-class man's chest, seeking any sign of him still being alive. His clothes covered in the dirt he lay upon. _

Tooth rushes to Grimm's side, "is she as cold as Jack?"

"Almost….. Damn it, I can't feel a thing," with that Bunny finally releases Jack, allowing him to take his place next to Tooth.

"That'z a good thing Bunny, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Time to regain conscious now Grimm, you've seen what you needed to see," the moon whispers into Grimm's ear, his light shining bright through the window of the workshop, crystal blue eyes suddenly open, hate bleeding through.

"Oh thank the moon, you're okay!" exclaims Tooth, pulling Grimm's face into her feathery chest.

"Don't every do that again mate. You frightened the nelly out of me!" yells Bunny ruffling Grimm's hair, as she attempts to breath.

"What, just, happened?" Grimm asks, struggling to get air in.

"Tooth," says North smiling at her antics.

"Yes North," answers Tooth, her eyes gleaming with innocence. Sandy silently laughing in the background, his eyes overflowing with emotions, rubbing his hands together in nervousness, awaiting a chance to talk to Grimm, never straying his eyes from her, minus the occasional observation of the floor.

"I think it'd be best if you let Grimm go."

"Oh, right, of course. Sorry," she apologizes allowing Grimm to escape her arms whilst she clumsily stands up beside Bunny.

Deciding it'd be best to lean against him, "Sorry Bunny, but it's hard to stand and I honestly don't even know what happened there" Grimm lies, looking at the floor.

_**Pitch's Lair**_

Stone bookcases align the walls, cobs webs all over the room. A few candles alight the rock ceiling. Broken dark wood sofas and chairs are scattered throughout the room. In a corner, hidden from the door, lays a wreaked desk with an accompanying chair, full of Grimm, facing the rock wall. The moonflowers smell fills the room, due to a scented candle lounging next to Grimm's elbow. Twirling a single moonflower in her hand, "I remember when you used to give me these. I remember when you would read to me at dawn, so I could go to sleep. I remember how surprised you were, when I asked you what light is the third night you visited me. I was so glad to see you whenever you came. I can't even believe how long it took for me see you for the first time," tears attacking the rest of her face, crimson lips releasing a laugh.

"I'm not dealing with this as well as I hoped. The girl whose centre is acceptance is still crying over her father figure after a year, everyone." She mocks, picturing an announcer in her head. "Why did Manny show me that today? What's so important about those memories? I wish you were here, I could converse with you then, and you'd help me, like you always do. Well, not including the eleven years I didn't see you. I remember when you first saw me after I became a spirit. You made fun of the fact I only reach up to your waist and we did a weird, spin hug thing that we used to do when I was five. Oh, such happy days and when you'd talk about the dark ages. How your face would just light up, your golden eyes would gleam with joy. If you weren't my father figure, I wouldn't be surprised if I fell for you. But lets not think or talk about that, because I've officially freaked myself out. Why am I even speaking aloud anyway?"

"I guess it just helps me feel better," she sighs mesmerising herself with the twirling moonflower, gazing into the white blur. "I guess it also helps when I ignore the existence of my soul dust, making it seem more like back in the day. I really miss those days, not as if Manny would even care. I thank him for allowing me to spend most of eternity with you, but I don't thank him for anything else. But, you already know that, you know everything about me that I know, perhaps even more."

Small sneaky Sandy hides behind one of the many bookcases. Listening carefully to every word, learning, feeling even guiltier than ever before, he leaves without a trace, wanting to stay, to listen, however, understanding it's best not to.


	7. Lost Sand

It is really hard to find out how to write an Egyptian accent and an easy way to write an Egyptian name, thus the Egyptians below have Greek names, because some people do speak Greek in Egypt. However their accents have all I could learn about Egyptian grammar, they replace "J", with a very hard "G" sound like in get. I apologise if that's incorrect though. I apologise if I ever offend anyone by this story, I wouldn't have meant to, I just go with the flow. Romance is officially in. Second shortest chapter though, sorry about that, like the other chapters, I take no credit for the picture, or anything to do with the movies or books. Constructive criticism and reviews are very much loved.

_**Lost Sand**_

A big golden desk sat in the middle of this room, sandstone walls hide it from the rest of the tomb. Statues of Anubis and Set guard the walls, releasing light into the office, from their bowls of flame. Circling the desk was a tan, buff man, his long black hair reaching his shoulders, fiddling with his long beard; he continuously stared at the bare skin of a woman. Her dark chocolate orbs showing immense hate. Clutching a knife behind her back with dear life, readying herself for the kill, "Chárakas tou thanátou, you asked for me?" she says her filled with the dancing of Greeks.

"Yes, I did my dear and you came as I requested. Great Gob, the usual please" he announces with a thick Egyptian accent as he starts to undo his white, Egyptian cotton pants, causing Grimm to look away from the sight.

"That's disgusting, poor prostitute," Grimm mutters to herself, of course, as usual, they can't see her.

"Az you request master," the woman slowly walks toward him, while he waits impatiently staring at the ceiling.

"Get on with it!" he yells, twitching his pelvis forward. As fast as the woman can muster, she stabs in the heart, tears of relief rushing from her eyes. "Athó̱os sklávos!" Malice seeping through his whitening face, as death fills his body.

"I'm free now," she whispers to herself, smiling and pulling on what was once his pants. "I've killed the leader of the Egyptian azzazzins!" Athó̱os sklávos looks over to the dead man. "No longer am I your zlave!" Grimm walks over to the man, making sure she only looks at his face, conjuring up a scythe in her right hand. "I can take over," Athó̱os sklávos whispers to herself, unaware of a red soul arising from the man she killed. "I can take over! Hahahahaha!" she laughs manically. The red soul launches forward in an attempt to attack his killer.

"Sorry, that's impossible," Grimm, informs him, he sharply turns around, staring at the bearer of the voice, his eyes wondering up and down. "Most humans can never see you or feel you," Grimm states, standing away from the psychotic woman as well as the man's red soul, creating an red, oval portal from her soul dust, the flames of disgust filling her every movement. Turning to face him, "When, are you going to stop undressing me with your eyes?"

He held his hand out in front of him, continuing to stare at her, "Stop talking."

"If you don't stop, I'll push you in," she huffs.

"Push me in where?"

"The portal to your new home."

"I'm not going anywhere," he starts to walk away from her, slowly adverting his eyes.

"Yes you are," she advances forward, darkness filling her voice, grabbing his arms, she pulls him towards the portal.

"Let me go šarduuha!" he thrashes his body around in an attempt to break free. "You dare touch me in this way!"

His effort is a waste, as Grimm calmly pulls him into the portal, "Yes, obviously I do. The ones that go to hell are always the hardest."

_**Jack's Lake**_

Pine trees with snow laced leaves surround a frozen lake. Roses of every colour hide in the snow, combining their sent. Delicate ice patterns adorn the lake followed by Jack's favourite trees, which are easy to sit or lay on, with long steady branches. Tooth, Jack and Sandy all sit amongst each other on one of his favourite trees. Sandy watches the two as they smile away at each other, with amusement, thinking back to Grimm's remembrance speech. How sad and sweet she seemed.

His head starts to fill with longing. Replacing the lovey-dovey image of the couple next to him, with Grimm and him instead, communicating with their sand as well as dust, on a whim he floats down to the thick snow sleeping on the grass, plucking a hidden red rose. Bringing it to his nose, the scent engulfing him, he begins to twirl it around, imagining Grimm, watching the moonflower.

Tooth and Jack realise Sandy isn't next to them anymore, franticly searching they notice him underneath the tree, looking lost in his own world. "Jack, I think Sandy's in love," Tooth whispers to Jack, her breath tickling his cheek.

"He at least has a crush," Jack whispers back, staring at Tooth's pink lips.

"I wonder who it's on," she sighs blissfully, spreading panic throughout Jacks entire beings. He distances himself from her, gazing at her.

"I hope it's not on you," he whispers to himself.

"Look at him Jack, look at his eyes. I wonder if cupid's been around," she turns her head to Jack, hiding her displeasure at him being so far away.

"I don't know, I'll go see if any of the minions are in the area." Jack begins to fly above the tree line. "I wonder if I will ever get to see Cupid. Can I find out if Tooth likes anyone from the bringer of love?"

"Yes, but he probably won't tell you, he is a child after all, but his mother would," announces Grimm, atop of a manta ray.

"Great! How do I get to his mother?" Excitement filling his eyes and he brushes back his hair.

"His mother wouldn't know." An entertained smirk taking over her face.

"You're just playing with me aren't you?" he asks sporting his own smirk, with one eyebrow cocked up.

"Yes, but Cupid does actually have a mother who loves to gossip. Which is why Cupid has learned, to not converse about his job with her, spirits with questions about their love lives would use to always go to her. However, now there is no point, at least, that's what Pitch told me."

"Did you ask Pitch about it once?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Not telling you."


	8. Love Pie and Crumble

I am so, so, so sorry for not updating. I've been really, really distracted by the audition I had on the 27.4.13 for Australia's got Talent. Throughout the week, I've had plenty of times where I can't even think for hours on end. Also my school had an Open day on the 28.4.13 too. My math teacher doing the usual with the large amount of homework didn't really help either. With this chapter, I hit the 10,000 words mark and the 1,000 views mark. Huzzah! I take no credit for the picture, or anything to do with the movies or books. Constructive criticism and reviews are awesome.

_**Love Pie and Crumble**_

"Wow." Jacks states gazing at the golden columns on the edge of the white marble footpath he was currently standing on. Seven giant white marble columns connect to the never-ending path, each one with a different continent carved in the centre. Psyche and Cupid are permanently formed in stone, exposing their love to the world, for the entire world to see, in between of the circling marble columns. Roses of all colours surround every pillar. Chocolate love hearts, magically growing from golden plants, lined with red, following the footpath, mixing their scent, with the strong one of the roses.

Babies of all shapes and sizes fly above him, communicating in multiple languages, their wings gleaming in the sunlight, spreading warmth in everyone's hearts. "It took you a while to find this place didn't it?" whispers a female red head.

"Yep, who are you?" Jack replies, leaning on his staff.

"I am Psyche, wife of Cupid, spirit of Life," she announces proudly, oozing power and elegance.

"Sooo, you're like, the opposite of Grimm," he asks on eyebrow cocked up.

"Don't even mention the taker of life!" she yells, hate burning through her.

"Alright, alright I won't."

"That thing! Doesn't even deserve to exist. She takes life! How could she take life? You're supposed to make life! You know, heavenly sex. Come to think of it. How's your sex life?"

"I….uh…..don't have one."

"What! How are you supposed to make life?"

"I…..uh…..don't."

"What! Why?" she asks a flabbergasted Jack.

"Uh….."

"Don't you like sweet sex? Don't you like life?"

"Uh…..sure."

"Then what the hell is stopping you?"

"Uh….love."

"Nonsense, Cupid isn't stopping you.."

"Uh…."

"Oh, just make babies with Tooth already!"

"Uh…..wait. What?" he yells back, in surprise, shock caressing his features.

_**Tooth Palace**_

Tooth and Grimm, lay on their abdomens side by side laughing amongst themselves, on a plush golden bed. Lavender sheets crinkling underneath their bodies, floral patterns embellishing the base a smooth, large pillow softening the pressure of their hands cupping their cheeks their eyes pleasantly gleaming promoting a humble elegant aura. The fairies rest around them, smiling at each other with the occasional chirp of input.

"Sooo, out of curiosity…What do you think of Sandy?" the room suddenly became still, every face showing interest in Grimm's lips, waiting for her reply to Tooth's question.

Emotionless eyes stare at the mattress beneath them, "He's hard to understand sometimes, and not just because of the fact he can't speak. His thoughts are confusing, they make no sense, so much so, I think he doesn't understand them either. He's powerful to say the least as well as wise, when he wants to be. Sandy is everything I thought the sandman would be. Lost in his own dreams. No comprehension of reality. No idea of the horrors in the world. The hatred. The deception. The feeling of not even knowing one's own reasons. The emotional terminal you attain by being afraid of yourself, everything that is real and no matter how hard you try, these things will never truly go away. Happiness is what he thrives on, but happiness is only short lived, it never lasts. Not even in imagination, does it last. "

Utter confusion lace the faces of the room gazing at the face whom spoke those cold words. "Why?" Tooth cries, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Because the world is cruel and unfair, but be thankful, you're one of the lucky ones."

"Why is the world cruel? How am I one of the lucky ones?"

"Ask the person whom made it, if someone did and because you, you haven't experienced all of the above."

"Do you know people who have?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"A friend, and an enemy."

"Life?"

"No."

"What are their names?"

"Not telling."

"Hey guys!" yells an overly excited Jack as he prances into the room, arrogant to the uncomfortable aura of the room.

"Hi," replies Grimm, a smirk covering her features, she slowly gets up. "I should probably leave you two alone. Have fun."

"Hi Jack. Good bye Grimm," says Tooth, joining Grimm in masking the event that just took place.

"Tooth?"

"Yes Jack," their eyes immersing themselves in each other's gaze, letting all of their worries disappear.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" one eyebrow perking up in expectance, a grin lacing his lips at Tooth's shocked expression.

"Jack, of course I will," tears of happiness tickling their cheeks.

_**A Cliff**_

Salt drowns her senses, waves crushing against the cliff she stood upon, her white dress becoming a slave to the wind. She looks upon the moon with pleading eyes, "You said he'd be back today," black rock reminding her every being, of her father figure. "You lied. Why must you keep me here?" Owls hooting in the forest behind her, hiding the sound of a dreamsand cloud landing and a walking Sandman. "It's a good thing I have soul dust or I wouldn't have noticed you," she informs him, turning to face him, attempting to hide the hate in her eyes.

Dreamsand appears as a question mark over his head, confusion marinating his features.

"Don't worry about it, just, answer this. What do you think about a treaty between you and Pitch?"

Shaking his head like his life depends on it; he forms a cross with his arms.

"I thought so, and in that case. You should think about it. Until you do, I have no wish to speak to you."


	9. She Knows

I do not know how to write American accents, so if some of my American readers could help me, that would be awesome. I hope you like this chapter; I've tried to make it longer then the last two as well, to make up for the lack of updates. You probably won't get another until the weekend, because I have two exams tomorrow, Orion and rehearsal from 9-5 on Sunday. Once again, I take no claim for the picture, or anything to do with the movies or books. As usual, constructive criticism and reviews are treasured.

_**She Knows**_

Snuggling together on a rock in the Warren rests Jack and Tooth, her feathers tickling his neck, their mouths so close, that all was needed was a gentle push and their lips would intertwine. Above their heads floats dreamsand announcing to the world their dreams of the upcoming Valentine's Day.

Bunny was asleep too, dreaming of the children's faces when they found their eggs, emerald grass caressing his fur, a few stray eggs, warming themselves up against him. "Vhat do you mean zhe zaid zhe haz no vish to zpeak to you?" asks a distraught North to his anguished, golden companion beside him. An image of Grimm's mouth appears above Sandy's head.

"Zo zhe literally zaid it? Zhe didn't imply it?"

Sandy nods his head sadly, disturbing his flowing tears.

"Vhy?"

Pitch appears above the Sandman's head followed by a piece of paper, a picture of himself and finally a cross made by his arms.

"Becauze you don't want a treaty with pitch?"

Sandy points to his brain.

"Because you haven't thought about a treaty with Pitch?" ask North, confusion evident on his face, watching Sandy limp his head in agreement.

"Well, maybe zhe thinks one is pozzible. I guezz zhe knowz Pitch better than uz…You know, zince you love her and all. Maybe on Valentine'z Day, you can zay….um….I'll agree to one if I had the chance….you knov….in your own zpecial way….and maybe then…..you'll…..ah….get to zpend Valentine'z with her. Becauze you know, it'z never too late." Sandy looks away sadly, shrugging his shoulders, he looks toward North with a weak smile, proceeding to nod, a hint of happiness peeking through the cracks.

_**Hell**_

"I hate Valentine's Day! It's just life's excuse for making more babies and Cupid's way of saying being enslaved is good," yells a frustrated Grimm as his circles her globe, her footsteps echoing against the onyx floor below her.

"Whatever ya say honey," insists a venous purple succubus, with poisonous green patterns accentuating her lanky appearance, her voice showing the essence of America. Purple bat wings with the width sharing the same measurement as her tall stature, green snakes tickling the leather. Her blonde hair resting below her shoulders with an unnatural green twinge. The succubus's round, face adjourned with hollow cheeks stares at Grimm, her emerald eyes glistening with amusement. "Tell me, how long has it been since you've been laid?"

"I've never have, it's really disgusting."

"It's very pleasurable."

"Ew, no, get away from me."

"Seriously, ya act like a little girl that thinks boys have cocottes," she laughs. "I happen to be very knowledgeable about the art of love."

"I don't need to know that," Grimm answers coldly staring at the succubus's feet, watching the green swim around in their boundaries.

"Remind ya does it? We know what ya were or are, whichever you prefer. The question is, why'd he pick ya, out of all of the guilty people here?"

"I know why."

"Ya do?"

"Because he's an evil prick."

"He's nice in my case, allowing me to serve time to go to heaven, oh, and allowing me to keep my original soul," the succubus laughs.

"Anyway, as much as I can rant about MiM, I'd rather rant about love and the upcoming valentine's day, which is what I brought you here for Daisy…..Why'd you guys force me to take it off anyway?"

"Well, as much as we're evil, we still have our souls and besides the chance to go to heaven should tell ya everything….Personally I want ya to get laid, so I can hear ya say how good it is."

"You have just had to gross me out more didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Can I rant about love now?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. Now. What the hell am I going to do?"

"About what?"

"My soul dust keeps on telling me that the nemesis of Pitch is in love with me. "

"Yay! Rebellion!"

"Just because you kill the people who love you after using them to have sex doesn't mean I will."

"Well….good….I guess, it leaves ya with a really guilty heart."

"It would and you're guilt is mainly what got you here today. Anyway, back to the situation at hand. I don't love him, I love Pitch."

"Ya do?" Daisy asks as she squeals in delight.

"As a father," Grimm explains, stupefied by her idiocy. "You should know that by now."

"Then why did ya ask him once, ya know, about the possibility of finding out if someone's loves ya?"

"I never did."

"Yeah ya did, I overheard ya."

"Well, I'm not telling you why. I'm going to continue ranting anyway," Grimm states, annoyance lacing her every word.

_**Valentine's Day **_

"I despise this day," Grimm whispers as she harvests the soul of a spider just before a golden meerkat disposes of the body. "The lucky beings that aren't humans, no chance of going to hell, none of you being evil enough to, all of my people are jealous of you. Scurry off into your little heaven. I know it's rare for you guys to even getting close to entering it, unless you're trained. Although, when you do, like humans, all of your dreams come true," a small smile escaping her lips as she tries to coax the spirit of the brown recluse spider to the tiny soul dust portal. "I know they wanted me to take the day off today, but I want them to have free time to. Plus, it's not like I'm going to do anything special," she continues to mutter to herself.

"Hello Grimm," North states, watching Grimm with a playful glee in his eyes, as the spider continues to scamper the wrong way leaving marks in the sand, while the meerkats ignore their presence.

"Hello North. Okay, what are you doing here? Trying to help Sandy? Watching me try to help this spider?"

"Vatching you attempt to help the zpider and noticing you cutely frown az you do it."

"Be careful, Sandy's going to get jealous," she replies blushing, still trying to move the spider in the right direction.

"Vhat do you mean?"

"Don't lie to me, I can read your soul," her voice suddenly darkening.

"Ugh….I forgot about that." Feeling embarrassed, he fiddlies with his beard, his eyes losing some of its former hope.

"Obviously," she crosses her arms, content on watching the spider as it stubbornly goes past the portal. "Look, why don't you guys just leave me alone. Stop trying to set me up with Sandy! I don't love him! In fact, I dislike him! He stalks me, he's an oblivious bastard! He killed Pitch! I know you want him to be happy, but honestly, how!" Her angry yells scaring the meerkat's away. "How do you think I could possibly like him back? Think about these things," she sobs, hiding tears in her eyes.

"Ugh…I'm zorry, and…..Zandy heard that."

"I know, and that's a good thing, he needed to hear it. I know it hurts him, but he needed to hear it."

A crestfallen Sandy falls to the ground, his face wet with tears. He stares at his hands in shock, despair taking bloods place in surrounding the heart. What does she mean oblivious? She knew he was there, when he was watching her? She knew all along. How could she hate him, he makes dreams come true. All of these thoughts run through his head at an extreme speed.

"He thinkz a Treaty with Pitch is a good idea now, it just dependz on the rulez that come with it," attempts North, sadness slipping into his eyes, tears starting to fill them.

"He only thinks that because I want him to. He doesn't really and you should stop lying to me."


	10. Sandy?

Tenth chapter, huzzah! Celebration time, come on! Yay! Three reviews last chapter! Thank you! Like all of my other chapters, I take no claim for the picture, or anything to do with the movies or books. As usual, constructive criticism and reviews are treasured, like Grimm and Pitch to each other.

_**Sandy?**_

The moon lacks light on this night, as if it's forcing itself to do something it doesn't want to do. No wind dances in the sky, no animals making their usual sounds, all was still, except for Grimm as she bobs up and down in anticipation, standing at the entrance of Pitch's Lair, staring expectantly at the sky. Not a cloud or star was in sight, on this night you couldn't see anything not the trees, not the broken bed, nothing. Only the stench of death coming from the hole underneath the bed was normal.

Grimm couldn't help but smile, all the signs lead to him coming back, her soul dust senses him, the unusual annoyance of Manny, everything and she couldn't wait. "Come on, come on, come on," she chants to herself, excitement filling her senses. Nightmare sand slowly begins to form in the sky. She screams in delight and begins to clap. "Thank you Manny!" she cries leaping toward the almost finished forming Pitch, latching on to him like a little kid to a fluffy new stuffed toy. "I missed you!" sobbing into his chest, letting his smell engulf her.

"Told you it was only temporary," Pitch whispers into her ear, tears of happiness falling from both of their eyes.

_**Sandy's Island**_

The guardian's sit in a circle around Sandy as the island cradles him in a soft bed. Tooth, uncertain of what to do lent forward and attempts to assure him with soothing touches, instead he turns away, staring at the dark moon. "Sandy, mate, it can't be that bad, they'll be others," Bunny suggests, trying his best to sound confident. Sandy shakes his head, water continuing to leak from his bloodshot eyes.

"Zhe cried too Zandy, maybe zhe vantz to love you, but zhe couldn't find herzelf to?" North proposes, his eyes full of wonder, his voice croaking from crying, fiddling with his wet beard, he joins Sandy in gazing at Manny's home. Sandy stood motionless this time like he was in a faraway place.

"Sandy, buddy, that's have some fun to cheer you up," Jack announces, hope in his eyes that maybe, just maybe he could distract him, but his friend continues to stay distant from them.

"Gentlemen, it could be he needs some time alone. What do you think?" Tooth asks, her concerning gazing, unnerving Sandy.

_**Pitch's Lair**_

"I still can't believe you're back," Grimm exclaims with happiness while she sews Pitch a new outfit.

"It's been two days," he says with amusement watching her as she concentrates on the fabric in front of her and the line of golden thread. "What kind of outfit of celebration will this be?"

"I will be continuing your V neckline theme and a new take on your black man dress. However I need to ask this, must you mock me?"

"Of course I do, it's part of my job," they smile at each other with beguilement. Pitch's face turned thoughtful, "What have you and the, the guardians been up to?"

"Well, I made them all feel extremely guilty and recently I've made Sandy cry," she continues to smile, "Honestly I do feel guilty about that, but I'm sure it needed to happen."

"How did you make Sandy cry?" Pitch has never felt this curious; he's never seen his sworn enemy cry.

"He, ugh, he feel in love with me…ugh…while you were gone," Pitch's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, his mouth agape as she continues. "So…I kind of told him…I…ugh….dislike him."

"Oh, okay, uh…I don't know what to say to that."

"I don't what you could say to that either…..but, I did get him to think about a treaty between you two."

"You….ugh….did?"

"Yes, isn't it great?" she asks finishing the hem of the trench coats sleave and grabbing his grey, rough hands.

"Yes…ugh."

"So…when do you want to ask him?"

"Do…I…ugh…have to?"

"Well I certainly can't."

"Yes, I guess that's true."

_**Sandy's Island**_

Pitch felt extremely unsafe, he was in foreign territory with dreamsand surrounding him. Everything is mocking him, this sand has killed him countless times and now he was voluntarily walking to the middle of it. He hopes that Sandy will be reasonable. He hopes that he will to, in this situation, that's really all he can do. The Sandman came into his sight, his back facing Pitch. The Bogeyman didn't feel so brave now, he felt he should run, he should hide, but something was stopping him, instead he stood still.

"Make the treaty," the moon whispers into both of their ears, for Sandy, this wasn't the first time, he'd been getting this message multiple times since Grimm mentioned one. While Pitch was experiencing surprise because Manny spoke to him, Sandy finally decides to make sand images Pitch and a question mark. "He's right behind you Sandy."

The dream weaver turns himself around, astonishment filling up his face, waking up Pitch from his shocked state. "He, hello Sandy," Pitch attempts, unable to fake confidence, Sandy waves in reply. "Ugh, how would you feel about a treaty? Between us." Pitch starts to fiddle with his sleeves in nervousness, the sandman waits for him to continue. "The children's sleep will spend most of their time with you. They'll only get five to fifteen minutes of nightmares every second day….so what do you say." Sandy gives him the thumbs up, but he also conjures up an image of Grimm, a question mark and an image of Pitch. "You…want me to help you with… Grimm?" Sandy nods, noting Pitch's uncertain tone in his mind. "How?" The sandman proceeds to spawn up an image of books following with a love heart. "You, want me, to ugh…help you…learn about my daughter…and…help you, with your love…life?" Sandy smiles, with happiness, giving him another thumbs up and nods. "Sandy, I don't know if I can, she's a part of me, I've known her for so long, but…I'll try."


	11. Affecting her? How?

So, so, so, so sorry, but in order to lessen the further disappointment in myself, I now declare that only one chapter per week will come out. However, given the increase of free time over the holidays I will probably write more as a gift. I am truly sorry about recently. I must have been expecting too much of myself. As with all of my other chapters, I take no credit for the picture, or anything to do with the movies or books. Like always, constructive criticism and reviews are absolutely adored.

_**Affecting Her? How?**_

"He spoke to me," Pitch whispers to Grimm, his voice expressing his confusion as he walks in his liar with Grimm, his lips to her ear.

"I didn't think Sandy could speak. Did he use a spell?" she replies, sharing his astonishment, her eyes staring at him, his head looking forward.

"Not Sandy, MiM,"Pitch, stops abruptly, turning to face Grimm, observing her expression of shock.

"Manny? Manny spoke to you?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"He said, make the treaty."

"He liked my idea?"

"It would appear that way."

"Or he put the idea in my mind in the first place, knowing the sandman would listen to me and I'm just a pawn to encourage you both."

"Or you're over thinking things," Pitch suggests, expressing his amusement at her annoyance. "Look, I already know you know, so….what can I tell Sandy….that…won't bother you?"

"Not much, don't tell him about my past at all and I mean it. However you can tell him about my personality, for example the usual likes and dislikes."

"Okay, glad to know, hopefully that'll be enough for Sandy."

"It will be, he's desperate."

"I'm guessing you know this because of your soul dust?"

"What else?" she replies, cocking up an eyebrow and continuing to walk in the rocky hallway.

_**North's Workshop**_

"Pitch? You made a deal with Pitch?" North asks, eyes of confusion searching Sandy for anything unusual. Sandy nods, assembles an image of the moon and Grimm standing together.

"You're giving him a chance because your crush and Manny told you too? Mate, I hope you know what you're doing," Bunny laughs amused at the process of it all. The Sandman smiles at his friend, beginning to generate Pitch, books and the sliver haired spirit he adores, above his messy bed head.

"Pitch is teaching you about Grimm in return for the treaty?" Tooth asks Sandy her uncertainty gleaming through the cracks in her happy expression. He ignores this and nods excitedly.

_**Hell**_

"Tooth, why have tea with me here? Doesn't the atmosphere unnerve you?" Grimm asks from behind her desk, silver locks falling in front of her face, hiding her right eye.

"I wanted to talk to you, where the others wouldn't dare go and yes it does, but I'd rather visit you here there then risk the other guardians from finding out," Tooth asks her voice serious, her eyes staring downcast into her steaming wulong tea.

"So you brought your own tea and tea set?" Grimm asks, hiding her nerves, cocking her left eyebrow up.

"Yes, I thought it might help clam us down. I'm sorry, am I making you nervous?"

"A bit, yes, but I think it's more of the atmosphere of this room."

"Huh?"

"I think the reason I put the rose scented candles in here not only to disguise the smell of death, but to help me relax too."

"But…..didn't you design this place?" confusion prominent in Tooth's facial features.

"No, the Death before me did, he liked the sound of the victim's screaming. He liked the smell of decomposing bodies. I don't, that's why I not really fond of this place. I know Pitch's Liar smells the same, but my guestroom as well as the library smells like my favourite flower. Thus, I frequently visit there for the comfort of Pitch and the relaxation those two rooms give me. They were very helpful when he was gone. I wish I had the same amount of comfort last time," Grimm says deep in thought.

"Last time? What do you mean last time?"

"Five hundred years ago was the second last time he left me and the only time, when it was by his choice."

"What?"

"He left to get revenge on his enemies, to bring back the dark ages. He promised to be back as soon as he could. I never expected it to be eight years, but that was only because Manny made me what I am today. I'm pretty sure it would've been longer if he hadn't. He was still recovering when we were reunited. Even so, I still have this raging hatred for Manny."

"But, you said to Jack that the event of five hundred years ago didn't affect you."

"I lied…..Please forget everything I just told you."

"Why."

"I wasn't meant to tell you that."

"When did you first meet Pitch?"

"I've told you too much already to give you a specific age," replies Grimm frustrated at her ignorance.

"How did you meet Pitch then, can you answer that?" begs Tooth, her curiosity controlling her.

"No."

_**Jack's Lake**_

"Jack! You were right! Five hundred years ago did affect her!" Tooth yells through the trees above him as she flies onto the edge of the lake.

"I thought so?" Jack replies, arrogance gleaming through.

"But, not the way we were expecting."

"I figured that, she said she didn't believe in any of us."

"Yes, then you fought with her."

"Yes. I did. But, if she didn't believe in us, how did it affect her?"

"Well…"


	12. Pitch! How could you?

Huzzah! Two chapters in one day! This is great! Thanks to all of my reviews, you brighten my day. Like every chapter so far I don't take any credit for the picture, or anything to do with the movies or books. Constructive criticism and reviews are fabulous and very much loved.

_**Pitch! How could you?**_

"Sandy, before we begin our first meeting, I should let you know that Grimm knows about our deal and before you ask, no, I didn't tell her, her soul dust did." explains Pitch as he walks toward Sandy, the dreamsand moving gracefully out of the way of his feet. "Also, are all of the meetings going to be here? Not that I don't like the place it just….brings back too many memories," nervously Pitch glances around, looking anywhere but toward the man in front of him.

The Sandman however, looks sadly towards him, nodding his head to show his understanding, but just in case, above him he conjures a picture of Grimm with a tick over her and his Island with a cross above it. "Thank you, for uh…understanding. Soo…um do you….want to know her favourite colour?" Sandy nods, conjuring up Grimm again except this time with Pitch next her, followed by himself next to pitch, with a tick between Grimm and her father figure. "Soo…anything she's allowing me to tell you?" The dream weaver nods again whilst smiling encouragingly toward Pitch, noticing he's finally given himself the courage to look at him.

"Well, her favourite colour is silver, which I find to be ironic. Her favourite flower is the moonflower; she hates poppies so never give her any. She loves the smell of her favourite flower, roses as well as lavender, generally floral scents. Owls fascinate her, followed by the raven and domestic cats; black cats especially. You can tell Tooth that Grimm has fallen in love with some of the teas she's shown her. Dark chocolate has been her most liked food since she's tried it, however that was only when she was a spirit."

Sandy takes on a look of concern as he creates an image of a human and food with a question mark. "What was her favourite food when she was a human?" Sandy nods, dreamsand falling from his hair, joining their friends below them. "Well, I'm not sure I'm allowed to tell you this….but a carrot peeling covered rat full of maggots for extra protein…with the skin cut off and the bones removed." Sandy eyes shoot up in surprise, his whole body in shock. "She….didn't really eat like a normal kid…" In a rush Sandy forms a question mark above his head. "Uhh…I probably shouldn't tell you this….but promise you won't blurt it out?" almost falling over from the force of his constant nodding Sandy looks toward Pitch waiting for an answer. "Grimm grew up…in…in her father's…basement." Guilt begins to cover all of Pitch's body, he just told his ex-enemy one of his best friends darkest secrets. Although he couldn't help but try to reassure himself that at least it wasn't the darkest of her secrets.

Sandy…Sandy couldn't breathe. Why had she been brought up in a basement? Why had her father kept her down there? Is that part of why she's been living in the darkness for so long? Didn't he feed her probably? Did she have to catch her own food? Did she have a window down in that basement? All of these thoughts run through the Sandman's mind so fast, nothing else could possibly work, he couldn't move at all, except the tears that continue to fall down his face and the staggered breathing. "Uhh….I should go…I've…uh…told you too much…bye."

_**Pitch's Lair**_

Pitch stands outside his library door, taking a deep breath he mentally prepares himself for the task ahead. She would know. She would….not be happy….to say the least. He urges himself to open the door, barely missing the book as it flew past his head, forcing some of his onyx locks to move with it.

"Pitch! How could you? I trusted you!" Grimm yells her heart pounding against her chest, tears leaking out of her eyes, she didn't want to believe it, but she was forced too. After all, it was the truth.

"I know, I know, I'm am so sorry," Pitch pleads he slowly walks toward her willing to trust her.

"I know you're sorry! I'm aware you didn't mean to and you know what? At the moment, I don't care, I need to yell at you for my sake! Please forgive me for that!"

"I really don't blame you."

"But seriously dad? I specifically told you not to tell him anything truly personal! Like, I don't know? That!"

Dodging another book as it barely skims his cheeks, "It's good to know I'm great at dodging," Pitch laughs to himself.

"You're not good at dodging, I just suck at throwing!"

"I guess that's why you specialised in poison then?"

"Of course it is!"

"You're just yelling for fun now aren't you?"

"Yes, I can't help it, I don't hold anger very well. I lose it really quickly, thus causing me to forgive too easily." Grimm walks over to one of the many broken dark wood sofas and elegantly sits down. Gazing over at Pitch, Grimm pulls out her puppy dog eyes, "Please forgive me for my show of madness."

"It's alright, besides, who could say no to your puppy dog eyes?"

Grimm laughs, "not many I suppose."

"Wait a minute…" Grimm looks up at her recent seat buddy expectantly, placing her head on his shoulder. "You called me dad." Pitch smiles brightly, his face taking on a completely new level of happiness.

"Ooops…"


	13. Innocence

Sorry for taking so long, a busy life and to be honest, I really didn't know how to write Sandy's visit. Also I wanted to try and be more descriptive during the monologues, which I've noticed take up too much of this story, thus I'm trying to lessen that to. 'Blood, blood, fall down, awaken my tears,' is based on a song that I've written, also what do you think of that section? I don't take any credit for the picture, the lyrics below (except for the one stated above) , or anything to do with the movies or books. Constructive criticism and reviews are fabulous. It seems as though they make me write faster too, because of the encouragement.

_**Innocence**_

Sandy stands gazing at the moonlight, watching it, waiting, but the reason why is unknown. Why does he feel the need to be here, to have the cold winter wind silently pester him, the rustling bushes calling to him? He just stands there, not knowing why, just knowing that he must.

His face forms a frown, the feeling goes, and instead he feels lonely like his dreamsand was gone. What happened to the warmth that brought him there in the first place? What happened to it all?

_**Pitch's Lair**_

"Pitch, I know it's been a year since the treaty, but seriously, inviting him to your house? I wasn't expecting that so soon," Grimm remarks in amusement. Watching Pitch as he acts similar to a neat freak, checking every corner to see if there is dust.

"I wasn't expecting myself to do it either, but then again, I wasn't expecting you to call me 'dad' either." Pitch replies, replacing Grimm's amused smirk with his own, turning his head to look at her.

"You just can't let that go can you?" Moving from the edge of the stone wall she was leaning on, walking towards a surprisingly colourful door. Red Ribbons lace the edges, numerous sample applique pieces were pinned into arrangements on the middle of this eccentric, dark wood door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make you a lovely golden dress robe, so you can look like Sandy," amusement laces her features, her eyed gleaming as she reaches for the door knob, turning it slowly, waiting for Pitch's response.

"You're kidding right?" he pauses to stare into her eyes, uncertain of what to think.

"Am I?" she asks, raising an eyebrow, beginning to walk into the bright-variegated room. "By the way, your guest will be at the entrance soon."

"Uh, thank you."

_**Later in the same section of Pitch's Lair**_

"Snow white, lock the door, don't look back…" sings a sickly sweet voice, escaping through the decorative door, Sandy was currently investigating.

"As you can see this area is used quite often," explains Pitch, his back turned away from Sandy. The Dreamweaver not paying attention puts his ear against the door, searching for the song that seemed to abruptly stop. Furrowing his brows, Sandy rests his hand on the door knob, noticing the centre piece applique.

Pale white fabrics were sewn with brown thread into a round toddler's face, the cheek bones seemed to be hollow. Large dark eyes looked upon Sandy, staring into his soul no light coming in. Sharp teeth made the child's grin; red thread appeared to be sewn strategically into the child's teeth, to form blood drips. Grey fabric formed a knife's blade with a similar method to the child's teeth to form blood, except the red fabric, at the tip of the blade, next to the child. White hands clasp the black fabric, that made the knifes handle, the hand appeared to be the child's.

"I want blood, guts and angel cake…." The sickly sweet voice starts up again. A chill runs through Sandy's spine, as he looks around for Pitch. "I wanna be a real fake…" Pitch was nowhere to be seen, panicking Sandy commences running. Soon after he trips, as his knees buckle to the ground, a wave of sharp pain attacks his body. Afraid, Sandy curls up into a ball, looking upon his left knee, watching as his golden blood escapes him. "Blood, blood fall down, awaken my tears." Moistened amber eyes lock onto the door knob. Maybe this is his imagination? Maybe if he opens the door it'll stop? "The pretty lies, the ugly truth." Sandy halts in his attempt to get up. Does the voice hear his thoughts? Who does that voice belong to? "A little loss of innocence…The ugly years of being a fool..."

The voice stops again. Why? "There you are Sandy, I lost you there," announces Pitch, not noticing the fear on the dream weaver's face. "What happened to your knee?"

_**Pitch's Lair – Later - Grimm's Sewing Room**_

"What is that?" asks Pitch, gazing upon the golden robe being hanging from a cushioned coat hanger, above Grimm and her white sewing machine. Cream walls surround them, colourful selves accompany the first wall and both side walls.

"It's your 'Sandy' Robe," explains Grimm, allowing a smirk to reveal itself.

"Right….I thought you were kidding." Pitch walks across the dark rock flooring, keeping his eyes on the shimmering robe.

"You know me, I hardly ever lie." Grimm, bringing her attention back to the red silk in the machine. A rose scented candle next to the venomous purple fabric on the shelf spreading its aroma.

"What are you making now?" Pitch asks examining the brown stitch work on his new robe.

"Another dress," her silver chair scrapping across the floor, as she gets up and walks toward a bright green self on the left wall.

"What a surprise," a sarcastic tone laces through as he raises an eyebrow at her.

"You know me, I like my dresses." Searching through the varieties of embellishment products, Grimm settles for a handful of plastic pink diamonds and feathers.

"Sandy told me what happened." Pitch looks towards her, is voice turning serious. "I know what you did."

"Impossible Sandy can't speak," she sits back down on the ivory cushion on top of her silver chair, pining the feathers in the appropriate place with bright rainbow pins.

"Don't play with me!" Pitch yells as he furiously walks towards her, leaning his arms on the silver velvet embellished table.

"Why not? I do it all the time."

"Those times are different!" Pitch latched his hands onto her face forcing her to concentrate on him.

"Why do you care so much, about me scaring Sandy?" she asks her eyes searching his face for any clues.

"Because it might wreck the treaty!" Grimm starts to laugh, her face turning cocky. "What are you laughing about?" Confusion spreads quickly across his features, his grasp on her weakening.

"That's not why, you like being friends with him, now you have someone else to love you. You also like the new believers you've collected. However no matter what, you'll never admit that you never truly hated him, you were jealous of him. Jealous of all the love he receives. You wanted more, you tried to use force, you almost died. You wanted more, you gave up, MiM took your side, you now have it." Grimm stands up from her seat and walks to the side of Pitch, maintaining eye contact. "You're not worried about the treaty itself, you're worried about what comes with the treaty. You care what Sandy thinks of you." Silver hair falls of Pitch's shoulder and Grimm rests her head there, her high-pitched voice, gaining a sickly sweet touch. "Even if back then when you 'hated' him, you still would have disliked me doing what I did." Crimson lips position themselves next to his ear, her breath tickling him. "But, let me say this, remember what you do affects others. I know what I was doing would affect you, however I wanted it too, the reason I did it?" Walking to the dark wood door, she leans on the wall opening the door. "You shall never learn why. You never truly hated him, you only wanted to. Whereas I, well, I won't tell you, I've already said too much."


	14. Grimm's Burn

Sorry for taking so long, a busy life working nine to five, gives you a lot less free time then I was hopping. (You're probably sick of my excuses by now. Sorry.) I promise you, you won't go a year without a chapter though, not unless it's finished. Which will be an enormous while, but is everyone okay with this pace of things? I don't take any credit for the picture, or anything to do with the movies or books. Constructive criticism and reviews are magnificent. It makes me write faster too, because of the encouragement. I've been looking over my other chapters and I've noticed how much the formatting has changed (As well as a few other mistakes), which I will fix soon as I can, so it looks more professional.

_**Grimm's burn**_

"I'm surprised you believe in my type of death," explains Grimm, sitting cross-legged beside a brunette Indian boy, peering into his honey eyes and feeling the grass against her pale legs.

"Grandpa used to tell me stories about you; the old death reaped his brother," he replies, his deep Indian accent exposing itself, looking into the rich blue of the stream, listening to the deer graze in front of them, near the entrance of the forest. "While he was arguing with the old death, the skeleton blurted out with what was happening. Then they talked a bit. Skelly was apparently very angry about it all."

"I would imagine so," Grimm scoffed in return, leaning forward, reaching for the water with her soft, tiny hands, her silver waves brushing against the rocks while they rest near the fresh water.

"Grandpa told me that he seemed to need someone to talk to. He was curious about life after death and death needed to talk so, Grandpa thought it was perfect." He turns to face her, his round cheeks curving into a smile. "When I die, can you reap me?"

"Yes Jaldī, and I'm glad I ran into you," smiling back, her eyes light up with a hint of amusement as she uses her wet hand to brush her hair back. "Even though it was more, you chased me, I stopped, we talked, kind of thing."

_Pitch's Lair_

Sandy skitters through the multiple turns, formed by the rough, rock walls, listening to the echoing sound of his feet banging against the wrinkled stone floor, ignoring Death's scent in the air. His mind racing with numerous thoughts regrading Pitch's spoken words of this morning, apparently Grimm and Pitch are going through a rough patch, so Sandy's decided against his better judgement for the time being, to live with Pitch for a while, hopefully leading Pitch to maybe be more comfortable around him. To perhaps help Pitch trust him with the love of Grimm's, if she ever learns to love him back or ever gathers the feeling of love towards him, which probably won't happen.

Although it is weird that Pitch said he should go into Grimm's room if he wants to learn more about her, yet Pitch refrained from telling Sandy where it is in the lair; when asked he said it's in an area where none of them really go, but she shouldn't mind, however he's never entered it before. He didn't say why.

So, here Sandy is, trying to find her room, in Pitch's labyrinth of a lair, it's been hours since he started wondering. Everything looks the same, except for the occasional chair imbedded into the wall. He's seen several doors, but most were phony, others lead to other passages or hallways or rooms.

None of them felt right and this burning feeling inside of him always went cold when he opened them, as to why it's there, he doesn't know, but it's exorbitantly similar to the feeling before when he was gazing at the moonlight. This time though it seems like it's trying to help him find something; maybe it wants him to Grimm's room? He'll take whatever help he can get though.

_India _"Help!" screams Jaldī in the distance of where Grimm is, she could already hear the sirens, but at least she can keep her promise. Rising from her spot in the river where she was talking to Jaldī before, Grimm forms herself a Lion Tailed Macaque to ride. _Pitch's Lair_

Sandy stands in front of a door that looks just like all the others. The same rock, the same shape, the same handle, the same everything, yet this is where the warmth burns the most. Sandy was expecting it to look different, but it didn't and that just comes across as strange. He was expecting colours, something on the front, but no, it's almost as if she doesn't want anyone to find it, if this is her room. His heart racing as he reaches for the door knob.

_India _ Fire, fire everywhere, smoke suffocates the air with its deadly gambol. Ash forms white freckles throughout Jaldī's decomposing, ebony skin. The firemen were too late; the former wooden home has already burned all of its inhabitants.

"You kept your promise," Jaldī' cries running toward Grimm, pulling her into an embrace.

"Yes, I suppose I did." Grimm's explains nonchalantly, deciding it'd be better if she stopped standing there awkwardly and joins him in their hug.

Jaldī's tears tickle Grimm's arm as he looks into her grim eyes, "I didn't think I would go so soon.."

"After we talked?" A small, miserable smile expands across her tiny, plumb lips, bringing attention to her prominent cheek bones.

"Yes, but I'm still really young, I'm only 16, I still thought I had 50 or so years left."

"It's sad how unpredictable death is, the people you want to say goodbye to the most, don't really get to hear the goodbye's you say when you're in your soul dust form." Grimm pulls away from the embrace bringing a hand up to cup Jaldī's cheek, using her pinkie to comfortably stroke it. "You and your loved ones were actually lucky; you had a warning, even if it was an uncertain one. It may not have been enough time, but fortunately you remarkably had some." Grimm steps away from him, observing her minions waiting for Jaldī's parents, he walks up behind her, taking her hand, searching her face. "So, many people don't even get a second, that's why we encourage the time before you decay to spend with your family, to say your goodbye's, because no matter what it helps them feel better, even if they know the loved ones can't hear it."

"You sound like you know this from experience…"

"I didn't really get to say goodbye, because my body was in resting state between being human," she removes her hand from his, "and becoming this," gesturing to herself, she looks down to the ground, her eyes dropping, avoiding eye contact.

"You sound like you wanted to…" His eye's becoming red from tearing; he notices a single drop of water fall from Grimm's eyes.

"I do want to, but I hate myself for that, I don't want to forgive them, however I already have. It didn't even take me long. Only a few days, then I forgave them for everything."

"What was there to forgive for?"

"A few things that led to my death…" Her eyes finally look up, searching his face for any judgemental signs, only finding curiosity.

"What age did you die?"

"Nineteen. I'm surprised you didn't ask 'like what'."

"I do want to; I just didn't think you'd tell me." He reaches for her hand, keeping his eyes on her face.

"You have good eyes." She hides her hands behind her back, stopping Jaldī's attempt to hold her hand "we're running out of time, you need to walk into the portal, unless you don't want to go to heaven."

"I do, but I also want to stay here and talk with you," he tips his head to the side, a shy smile, glimmering through.

_Pitch's Lair_

Moonflower scented candles hang from the ceiling on thin, silver holders, illuminating the room to a dim glow, revealing a red velvet carpet, smooth black cobblestone walls and an array of silver shelves alongside the back wall.

Sandy brushes his hand along black silk blankets, admiring the embroidered, red and sliver outlines of owls, cats as well as ravens, the onyx lace edging, all feeling soft against him. Smooth, thin streams of glittering metal looking similar to Pitch's nightmare dust, twist, swirl and twirl their way into the shape of this canopy bed. The same embroidered fabric as the blankets drupe down on all sides, forming an entrance to the bed on the left and right, but why is there a bed here on the ride side of the room, if death doesn't sleep?

Sounds of skittering cause Sandy to remove his hand from the bed and look around. Where'd it come from? What was it? Curious, Sandy walks over to the shelves, inspecting all of them, discovering a large amount of sheet music, a few diamond necklaces, lots of different green teas, and a cooler. Why would she have a cooler in her room?

Something ginger flew past Sandy, announcing its presence, hiding itself under the bed. Slowly creeping towards the bed, Sandy's heart decides to skip a beat. Peering underneath the bed, it skips again; a red-chested owlet stands there pecking at its feathers, not taking notice of Sandy. What's this owl doing here, is it Death's pet?


	15. Bad Manny

An ongoing theme of this is a multitude of clues, given in different chapters as to why Grimm, is the way she is. I don't take any credit for the picture, or anything to do with the movies or books. Constructive criticism and reviews are grand. It makes me write faster too, because of the encouragement. I touch typed a section of this, I'm proud of myself!

_**Bad Manny**_

"I don't have a light, Tooth. I never have, not in the way Manny would like anyway," Grimm, explains, annoyance lacing through, sitting on a golden wire chair, the velvet lavender cushioning her, she sips her green tea, enjoying its luscious scent and taste. "For some reason or reasons he wants me to be friends with someone other than Pitch, in fact he doesn't want to even like Pitch a little bit. " She looks into Tooth's confused violet eyes, her thumb caressing the tooth decoration on the side of her tea cup.

"How do you know all of this?" asks Tooth, suspiciousness spreading it's aroma, cocking her head to the side, searching Grimm's face for any signs of lying, fidgeting with her fingers on her feathered lap, revealing her nervousness.

"With all the clues he's given. He likes to play with me, as to why, I have no idea. When he was giving Pitch back, you could easily tell how much he didn't want to. Sandy's crush on me..."

"You can't use that as an example," Tooth interrupted, fuming as she takes a sip out of her own cup, attempting to calm herself down.

"A clue, Manny is at fault of that I'm certain. I'm not sure I really blame Sandy though; you can't really fight someone whom controls you." Grimm puts the cups down, and walks over to Tooth's golden bed, admiring, the floral patterns imbedded in the gold.

"You can't truly believe that."

"I'm convinced he lies about the fact he only observes us; he has some control of us, not a lot, but enough. You may not believe me, but your unwillingness to accept the truth is your problem." Grimm walks back to her seat, once again sitting across from Tooth. "However I must admit, he seems to be going further than playing, I want to know what he's up to."

"Well, if you believe that, then, what do you think he's up to?" Curiosity and annoyance consuming her, how could she possibly think like that, could she? How could it be true? It can't be, if it is, then what could Manny want, why would he? No, there's not even any proper evidence, not possible, how could anyone even think this?

"As I've stated before he wants me to hate Pitch, other than that I think he's planning something big. Something that'll quite possibly change all of our lives, not necessarily in a good way either, he wants to stay innocent too." Fear flashes across Grimm's face, as she twirls a section of her thick hair, hiding it through another sip of her green tea. "He wants to remain being loved."

"I don't believe you, I'm sorry but I really can't." Tooth starts packing up her tooth china tea, "I think it's time you went."

Passing up her own tea cup, Grimm removes herself from her chair, "yes, I think so too. Thank you for your time."

_Grimm's Room_

Grimm lies upon her bed; her red-chested owlet is curled up beside her asleep, with its black beak perched on its white feathered chest, highlighting its ginger specks, a pale hand sliding around its wing, in a circular pattern. The other holding open a blue covered book, Shatter Me by Tahereh Mafi, a story of a young teen, with a deadly touch.

"You know what Juliette Ferrars, I can' help but feel connected to you in some way. You need to convince yourself you're not a monster….just like me. Except, I suppose, I've accepted myself as one long ago." Closing her book and putting it on a sliver shelf, she walks back to her owl. "What do you think Galenia? Nothing to say, not even a hoot. I shouldn't expect you to, you're asleep." Pacing back and forth, "I wonder if they've figured out yet. No I don't suppose they have and to think the amount of clues I've given, saying I am one. "

Loud knocking on the door stops Grimm from her pacing. "Grimm!" Announces Pitch in an urgent voice. Not wanting to open the door Grimm stands still, staring at the door, "I know you're in there!" Reluctantly moving to open the door, Grimm stares him down, confused at his guilty face as he stares at the ground. "I told sandy that you were an assassin and that it was your family business."

Grimm slams the door, rushing to her bed; she awakens her owl and hides underneath her sheets, bawling her eyes out.


	16. I understand Now

Sorry, bit of delay in this one. I won't tell you why this time, I doubt most of you read this, but if you do, I'll never abandon you. This Thursday, Friday and Saturday I need to perform on stage, including lighting rehearsal from 9am to 5pm. On the tenth of August I'm going to have surgery, where I'll be in hospital for a week or two. Two word Document pages of Pitch and Grimm conversation. I've had writers block for a heck of a long time and I've decided to give you this unfinished chapter (put the next part in the next chapter), so you at least have something. I don't take any credit for the picture, or anything to do with the movies or books. Constructive criticism and reviews are absolutely amazing. It makes me write faster too, because of the encouragement.

_**I understand now**_

"I can't move. Why can't I move?" Grimm explains, fear evident through her weak expression.

"You can move your face." Pitch informs her as he walks around Hell's globe, its few fiery bright lights reflecting in his eyes.

"I can't move the rest of me."

"Well, isn't that sad," he looks upon her, with a mocking expression evident throughout his features.

"Pitch, why are you here? I'm sure you didn't come to gloat," concentration revealing itself along her face, a confident voice contradicting her expression, as she stands facing the globe.

"I came, because Tooth told Sandy that you think Manny is up to something."

"And he told you." Grimm interrupted, barely being seen in the shadows.

"He wanted to know if I thought so too."

"And do you?"

"Yes," examining his fingers he looks up to Grimm with sadness lacing through. "Especially given what's happening to you now…Manny spoke to me, he has got to be up to something if he spoke to me."

"He doesn't like speaking with you."

"I know, that's why it's a miracle. You know….Sandy told me something, something that I found really weird."

"Oh what a surprise!" Grimm announced sarcastically, ignoring Pitch as he walks towards her.

"He, one night, he was, the moon kept compelling him, to stand in one specific place for a long time."

"That is odd, even for something he would say," furrowing her brows, she looks towards Pitch, searching for any sign of trickery. "Please tell me you aren't just saying these things to scare me?"

"I wish I was. Apparently when he was trying to find some place, a warm feeling aided him in finding it, if he went the wrong way, he would feel cold, if he went the right way he would feel warm."

"You…That bastard's doing it isn't he?" Hatred spreads throughout her every moving feature. "He has to be, I can't think of anyone else whom possibly can!"

"Fate?"

"He is fate! Remember he got rid of her!" Her eyes open wide, furrowing her brows in thought, "that's why he hasn't replaced her yet. He wants to do take care of her responsibilities for longer. Even though you can only hold a position open for so long. The world gets used to them being there, once it's used to it and they're taken away, chaos insures."

"Why would he do that?" Pitch places a hand on Grimm's shoulder, looking into her eyes.

"What year did she go again?" Darkness, despise and sadness that's all you could say that was a part of these words, like everything fell apart, right then, right in front of her eyes.

"Eleven years ago," answers Pitch wondering where she's going with this.

"That's the year before you died…."

"Yes, it was."

"He planned this, first he gets rid of fate, so he becomes in charge of it, then he orders the guardians to bring the light back into my life. Third, he convinces them that you're the reason for my life being in darkness, thus leading you to die."

"Wow. You've guessed a lot…" Pitch, removes his hand from Grimm's shoulder, fiddling nervously with his fingers, his eyes bulging from their sockets.

"Fourth, makes Sandy fall in love with me. Fifth….I don't want to know what fifth is. But, what he's doing right now, he must be practising his control on me."

Hope introduces itself into Grimm's voice, "because Death isn't just fate," they exclaim in unison.

"Death is mainly Mother Nature; fate just helps Mother Nature sometimes, limiting fate's control with it," exclaims Grimm, a smile lightening up her face.

"Why not replace Mother Nature then?"

"Mother Nature is older than Manny, she made him, I don't think he can replace people he didn't recruit."

"Mother Nature can though, can't she?" Pitch furrows his brows trying to remember whether he was told any of this, or any reasons of why this is the case and how Grimm knows these things.

"Can she? I don't know. But there's also the question, why did he bring you back, when he could hold you for longer."

"Maybe it's because I've been here for so long that the chaos came sooner."

"No, that can't be it…Maybe…..things didn't go as planned," uncertainty and fear mirroring into each other's eyes with just a tiny amount of hope allowing them to weakly smile.

_North's Workshop _

"Hello," announces Grimm, staring at the guardians with vexation, her flowing hair bright against the marble columns. Pitch standing beside her, guiltily staring at the ground.

"G'day mate." Bunny, replies venomously in with a boomerang ready.

"Look, it's not my fault I've been followed by death my whole life."

"That's not why he's mad!" Yells jack, wagging around his staff dangerously.

"Oh, was it my warning against Manny?" Asks Grimm, amusement cracking through a bright smile, "Sandy, you have reason to believe too, or have you forgotten what you told my Pitch?"

Sandy avoids Grimm eyes, only to be met with her gone, when he finds the courage to look up.


End file.
